Nordic Torture
by Fyrsil
Summary: The 2P Nordics play a 'game' with the 1P Nordics. Blood is spilled.


Iceland came to lying on a cold concrete floor, marks on his kips and shoulders from the hard ground. Letting out a soft groan, his eyes flickered into slits, before opening fully, and the boy glanced around the room, taking in the musky atmosphere, damp nature of the place (there was an incessant dripping that already causing his skin to prickle) grey monotony. The room looked like a prison, no, a torture chamber. Chains lined the walls.

As he sat up, he heard a noise to his side, and was surprised to find the fellow Nordics all lying unconscious in various states of injury and abandon. Denmark's shirt was stained with blood, and Norway's face littered with bruised. Finland and Sweden, somehow still close to each other in their sleep, were bloody and ruffled too.

"N-Norway?" Iceland spoke softly, reaching a hand to his brother's boney shoulder, "Norway, wake up."

The man sighed, brow furrowing in pain. Beside him, Denmark shifted, and before long, both were sitting up with Iceland, trying to hide their trembling and uncertainty, glancing round the mysterious place with fear. Denmark collected the two close to him, and for once neither Norway or Iceland complained, gladly welcoming the false sense of safety gained from the embrace.

"Oi, Sweden, wake up," Denmark said loudly.

"He probably won't wake up for a while," an unknown voice said, "we took them both out pretty hard.

"Who's there?" Denmark called, hiding the tremble in his voice.

Whoever it was, their laugh sent a chill down Iceland's spine, "why, it's your precious Norge of course. How could you not recognise this voice?" As a shadowed figure stepped into the dim light, Iceland was jolted by the near identical features of his face with Norway's. His hair was cut to the same length, his skin a shade paler and littered with freckles. His eyes shone a purple-red colour that somehow glowed like the dying embers of a coal fire. On his nose perched a pair of subtle glasses.

"Who are you?" Denmark repeated, voice escaping from gritted teeth.

"Are you deaf, as well as stupid? I'm Norway."

"How dare you copy my appearance," Norway himself spat with such malice Iceland hadn't heard since the conflicts of the Kalmar Union.

The strange man's eyes turned on Norway and burned into his, hot meeting cold. Without a word, the Norway doppelgänger strode forward, brushing Denmark's defence aside as if he were simply a child, and slapped Norway's face. Hard. The nation jolted back onto his elbows, a red welt appearing on his cheek.

The man grinned. "I am known by all as Norway, so don't ever say that I'm not again. Your world shall be ours soon enough, and I am looking forward to taking your lands and people."

"W-why?" Iceland stuttered suddenly, regretting speaking as soon as the words left his lips.

"Why?" Other Norway regarded Iceland like he was dog shit on the bottom of his shoe, "because we want to. And causing others pain is fun."

Four other's entered the room, and it was soon clear that they all resembled each of the Nordic's appearances. Iceland struggled with reality as he stared into his own eyes, yet ones that were slightly more insane, a constant twinkle of evil amusement present in them. He hated seeing his eyes in such a manner.

"Ah, how I love seeing big brother Norway broken and dominated at my feet. Even if he isn't technically you," Other Iceland purred at Other Norway, "I may as well take advantage of the situation."

"Not yet," A serious Other Finland ordered, "they may be weak, but they are still strong by their world's standards."

Other Iceland huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms like a child, "well hurry up and put them in chains then. I'm looking forward to such a fun family activity." Iceland didn't like the malicious nature hiding behind those words.

Other Denmark, who had been standing to the side with a serious face and hard eyes, stepped forward along with Other Finland, either side of Denmark and restraining the man. Denmark shouted out and struggled, fighting to get free from their vice-like grip, but while he caught other Finland's face with his elbow, he was eventually overpowered and brought struggling to a pair of shackles hanging from the wall, the metal snapping round his wrists.

"Let me go, damn it. Damn all of you," the nation yelled, face twisted in panic and fury.

"Denmark," Norway whispered anxiously, struggling to his feet and pulling Iceland along with him, wrapping his younger brother in a protective embrace.

Other Denmark and Finland took a step towards the two. "Don't come closer," Norway warned cooly. Only Iceland could feel his brother trembling against him.

The two ignored him and approached anyway. Norway, pushing Iceland behind him into a shadowed corner, stepped forward to meet them, sending a fist to Other Denmark's face before the other could retaliate. The other man staggered back, clutching his nose, before retracting his bloody hand and shooting the two a rare smile. "So it fights," he observed.

Distracted with defending himself from the Dane, Norway fell to his knees from a glancing blow to his neck, letting out a strangled cry. The man was dragged kicking and shouting to a place beside Denmark, secured with similar iron shackles. Iceland remained petrified in the corner, wondering if they could possibly forget about him, and feeling guilty at the thought; Denmark and Norway had fought so hard to protect him all their lives and still he remained like a coward hiding.

Sweden and Finland had awoke finally, but groggy from whatever they had been put through prior, were little challenge to be put beside their brothers.

"Oh Iceland~" other Iceland sang, stalking towards his shuddering counterpart. "Don't worry, I know everyone forgets abut you, but I promise I won't. You're too cute for that. Well," he went to a tangent, "not as adorable as big brother Norway, but that is inevitable."

"Go away!" Iceland pressed himself against the cold bricks of the wall.

"I'm hurt," Other Iceland said, "but no. You're mine." His hand shot out, grabbing Iceland by the collar. Iceland squirmed, clawing at other Iceland's wrists and drawing blood.

"Shush, small one," Other Iceland cooed, "that isn't good behaviour." He walked forward so that Iceland was pressed against the wall once again. Iceland wondered if the others could see them. He hoped not. He didn't want to be seen in a state of such helplessness.

Other Iceland pressed his body against his counterpart, face close to Iceland's own, breath tickling his cheek sensually. Iceland let out a stuttered gasp, ceasing his struggling in defeated terror. He tried to blank his mind to what was happening as other Iceland pressed his lips to his own, nibbling and sucking, a tongue entering his mouth sickeningly.

Iceland could hear the faint sounds of Norway and Denmark's protest, but it was as if the world was on mute.

Finally, mercifully, Other Iceland released him and dragged Iceland's weak body to a place beside Sweden, chaining him up with the rest of the Nordics.

"Are you finished yet," Other Norway snapped.

"Unfortunately, yes, big brother," Other Iceland sighed, "it wasn't nearly as nice as kissing you." Iceland felt tears well in his eyes against his will. He felt dirty and violated, the trauma almost blocking out the severity of their situation.

"We should explain the rules," it was Other Sweden who spoke, a tall, broad man with an uncharacteristic shy smile and deceivingly gentle expression.

"Let me," Other Finland said, "okay, so we're your reflected counterparts and all that; it's not important and I don't care if you're confused. You're here to play a little – ah – game with us. This is how it goes:

You all choose a number, one to five, and each number has a different… Lets say destiny. First, you all go choose, before we tell you what each number means."

"What?" Denmark choked.

"Hurry up and just do it," Other Finland ordered, and the murderous look in his eyes was enough to convince Denmark and the other to comply.

"How do we do this?" Finland asked, appearing calm and calculating, "well, I guess I'll be one."

"I'll be two then," Sweden said quietly.

"Three," Denmark said.

"Four," came from Norway.

"I guess I'm five then," Iceland sighed.

"Good," Other Finland said before they could converse, now I'll tell you the order of the game. No complaints; no swapping. Say a word and… Lets say what'll happen to you will be even less desirable than your decided fate.

Number one get's the joy of being tortured to the brink of death, and we'll let him die while we're dealing with the others. Two is going to kill himself, three is going to kill four and five, the lucky bastard, gets to live."

"Or not so lucky," Other Norway added, shooting a wry glance at Other Iceland, who was licking his lips predatorily.

"N-no…" Denmark gasped, "you can't make me. I refuse to kill Norway!"

"If you refuse then we'll kill both Norway and Iceland for you. And you too, of course," Other Denmark shot at his counterpart.

Iceland could hear Someone's chains clinking with shivers, though he couldn't tell whose it was. Finland'e eyes, he saw as he turned to look at the others, were welling with tears, and Denmark and Sweden's jaws were clenched in hopelessness. Finland felt the eyes at him, meeting the young nations eyes and giving him a watery smile. "It'll be okay, Ice," he reassured him, but Iceland knew that despite the well meant words it would be anything but okay.

"Can we begin already?" Other Iceland prompted, ignoring Sweden's protests. Other Norway smiled softly as he approached Finland and uncuffed him, holding the smaller man with an iron grip.

"I'll go first," he said, and the other's nodded their assent.

"So long as you let me torture him before he dies, I'm okay with that," Other Finland said.

"No… Let me speak to him… Before…" Sweden gasped. A sudden jolt beside him shocked Iceland, as Sweden yanked the chains with his full strength. Again and again he tried, but the metal refused to relent, and the man eventually sank in defeat. "M'love…"

"Sweden," Finland gasped, tears falling, "I don't want to leave you."

"Fin-"

Other Norway began his torture. Out of a furnace Iceland hadn't noticed before, he drew out a tapered piece of metal, glowing white from heat, bringing it without hesitation to Finland's right arm.

The man screamed and struggled in vain, trapped in the Strong grip of Other Sweden. As Other Norway withdrew the poker from Finland's arm, leaving a mess of burned flesh that smoked sickeningly, Other Iceland violently ripped Finland's shirt over his head, leaving the man half naked and shuddering, chest heaving as he drew in agonising breaths.

Iceland remembered all the times he'd fell asleep on that soft, chubby belly, wrapped in the caring arms of Iceland. More times than he cared to admit. Now, he watched at that same stomach was pierced with the burning metal, wound carefully located as to avoid and major organs. The man's piercing scream filled the dungeon, causing the remaining four Nordics to shudder in unease.

"Finland…" Sweden whispered beside Iceland.

Once Other Norway had left a sufficient number of burns on the other nation, Iceland stepped forward, not reaching to touch Finland but looking to a corner of the celling and letting out a shrill whistle. From a hidden perch flew a puffin that looked disturbingly identical to Iceland's own puffin, ribbon and all.

The bird circled once, before diving, claws bared, and slashed at Finland's eyes. One was rendered a bloody mess, the other ripping clean from his face and landing on the floor with a splat.

Iceland felt his stomach turn. He couldn't tear his eyes from the horrifying scene as he saw his friend sink to the floor, clutching his face, wailing in agony.

"S-Sweden, help me! Don't…leave…abandon…I'm dying, why did you leave me?"

"Finland, I'm here!" Sweden called back, "I'm so sorry." The man was reduced to a chocking mess as Other Denmark delivered a kick to Finland's side that gave an audible crack. He gave another to the nation's head, and one to his shoulder The shoulder popped out of place at an unnatural angle, clear even from the restricted position Iceland was in that it was dislocated.

Other Sweden was next. The man knelt down by the whimpering Finland whispering "I left you, you useless bitch. You are weak and pathetic; I never loved you." He slapped Finland's cheek, muffling a giggle into his hand as he dragged himself away.

Finally, Other Finland took his place, a small knife clutched in a hand. "Hello, Finland. Do you know you're going to die today? Yes? Good."

He sang the knife into Finland's side, but the nation only had the strength to moan in pain. The knife withdrew, before entering his chest, staying lodged there, barely piercing Finland's lung.

Finland coughed blood feebly, shrivelling with his imminent death.

"Okay," Other Finland spun round to face the horrified Nordics, "Now for number two."

Sweden allowed himself to be released, and was compliant as a knife was forced into his hand and pointed at his neck.

"Draw yourself a smile, Sweden," Other Norway purred, "on your neck, because we all know that your mouth isn't capable of dong such a thing.

Sweden staggered to Finland's half dead body, and the Other Nordics allowed him, seeming to relish the large man reduced to a mess at their doing.

"Finland," Sweden, chocked, "m'wife, I love you. I'm sorry."

"Swe?" Finland gasped faintly, "you didn't leave me?"

"No, never," the man reassured him, "I will never leave you. Not in life, nor death."

"S-Sweden?"

"Mm?"

"I love you to. Thank you... Sweden…" His breath didn't stop leaving and as Finland surrendered himself to death.

"Finland…" Sweden's back was to Iceland, but the boy could hear the tears in his voice. The nation turned round to regard the remaining three Nordics, "good bye. I love ya, Iceland, Norway, Denmark." Then he cut a single deep line across his neck and fell face down on the concrete floor, blood forming a pool beneath him.

Other Norway and Iceland giggled at the scene. Iceland couldn't bring himself to look away at his friends dead bodies, hoping that, as Sweden promised, they could be together in death as well as life.

"So," Other Finland said with terrifying finality, "It's three and four's turn."

"Norway," Denmark whimpered, "I don't know what to do."

"Kill me," Norway told him with deceptive rationality, "so that my little brother can live."

"Big brother…" Iceland sobbed, and Norway's pained eyes turned towards him.

"I love you, little brother. I always will. Remember that. Stay strong, and one day we'll see each other again," the man smiled at him, tears making silver tracks down his cheeks, "thank you for all these years."

"Norway, no! You can't die! You don't deserve it; I deserve it more. I've been selfish for so long, acting as if I don't love you. I do love you, I'm so sorry, big brother."

Other Denmark and Finland unchained Denmark and Norway, who both sagged in resignation. They were dragged to the centre of the room where a noose was pulled down from the low ceiling. Norway allowed Other Denmark to slip the rope round his neck, and before anything could be done, Other Iceland stepped forward.

"One sec, this is probably the only chance I'll ever get," he explained, turning to Norway, "big brother."

"D-Don't," Norway protested weakly, but couldn't escape the firm grip as Other Iceland kissed his lips with bruising severity, moaning dirtily into the kiss. His hands wandered to Norway's neck and ass, leaving no part of the trapped nation untouched.

When the torture was finally finished, Iceland saw Norway shuddering violently, shooting him a quick glance before looking away, as if being kissed by his counter part has tainted his view of Iceland himself. Iceland felt his heart break, and any hope left leaving him.

Other Finland handed Denmark a rope that was connected to a network on the ceiling, made to support Norway's weight with less strain. "Pull the rope," Finland instructed, "and don't let go until Norway stops breathing."

Resolutely, Denmark bit his lip and hauled Norway into the air. The smaller nation's legs cycled as if looking for grip on something, anything, and his hands clutched the rope for purchase to relieve the strain. It was all in vain, but in dying irrationality Norway tried still, squirming and struggling, a silent scream leaving his throat has his eyes bulged in desperation.

Iceland could see Denmark's struggle to continue killing his lover as if it was weight on the man's shoulders. His arms shook and his head was lowered, hair falling limp over his eyes.

Glancing up, the man shuddered, stuttered in his strength, before letting out a bellow and releasing the rope, letting Norway's oxygen deprived form to fall broken to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water, coughing so hard Iceland was afraid he'd bring up his lungs. Denmark was by his side instantly, sobbing apologies and fussing over the other man.

Norway looked through thick lashes, past the worrying Dane to the Other Nordics, who stood silently by, all stoney faced but for the slight smile playing on Other Iceland and Norway's lips.

"You disobeyed," other Finland said stonily, glaring at the two, remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed?"

"Please!" Norway begged, "don't hurt him. I'll make Denmark kill me – I'll kill Denmark – anything…"

"The rules," Other Finland hissed, "were made clear."

He stalked to Iceland, who watched with wide eyes. The whites showed all around, making him look like a terrified animal more than human.

The sound of the chains being freed from his wrists was the only sound in the dungeon, and Other Finland yanked him forward violently, shoving the boy to the ground and stepping on his chest with a heavy, steel toed boot.

"This could have been avoided, Denmark," Other Iceland giggled, "it's a shame such a cutie has to die though. I would have done so many things with him if he had lived. Iceland had the faint thought that his death was probably a mercy.

Finland's food retracted, before slamming into his ribs, hard, knocking the air from his lungs and snapping several of his bones. Iceland cried in agony, trying to roll away from the attack only for Other Norway to come down on his with a montage of fists, all aimed at his face and neck, then hands clawing at his hair and pulling, pulling as a rabid teeth sunk into his shoulder.

Iceland sobbed in pain, twitching helplessly. Blood poured from his nose and scalp, fine white hairs lying in sad clumps around him, tore from his skull. The pain in his shoulder was like nothing he'd ever known before, and as he saw Other Norway spitting a small chunk of his own flesh through blurry vision, Iceland only had time to turn his head before he wretched acid onto the floor.

He was only give a small time to recover before Other Iceland straddled his back, a glint of a knife in his hand – the same one that had been used to slit Sweden's neck. It cut through his shirt, and the cloth was torn away, before the knife returned making valleys in his skin. Iceland bucked weakly, but Other Iceland was too strong and pinned him down as he carved into the Icelander's skin 'property'.

Iceland's vision blurred, and he turned his head to the side to see Norway's agonised eyes. The man, looking to Denmark, chocked "kill me, or I'm going to kill you. I can't watch this…"

"You kill me, Norway. I'm done with killing."

Iceland tried to protest, to tell them to hang onto their own lives for everyone's sake, but blood was filling his mouth and he couldn't speak round the metal flavour.

Norway clenched determined hand's round his lover's neck, pressing down sharply before jolting to the side, twisting the Dane's neck at an unnatural angle. Denmark twitched, before falling limp in Norway's arms.

"Please," Norway said to the Other Nordics, "kill me. Spare my brother."

The Other Nordics glanced amongst each other, before apparently reaching a silent decision. "Fine," other Norway sighed in annoyance, and picked an axe from a rack on the wall, approaching Norway and swinging it, beheading the nation instantly.

The last thing Iceland saw was his brother's head rolling towards him, eyes bulging and mouth still moving, before blacking out.

Xxxxxxx

Eirikur slipped into bed beside Emil, arms wrapping round the frozen body possessively.

"Hey, Iceland, it's already afternoon, why do you never get out of bed?"

"I am already dead. By body is just taking a while catching up."

"Pfft," Eirikur snorted, "that's not true. You're alive, you're with me right now. And you're mine." He put a hand on Emil's shoulder and guided him so that he was facing the identical boy. Their faces reflected the other but for eye colour and the scatter of freckles across Emil's nose.

Without a word, Other Iceland leaned in and stole Iceland's lips, shifting closer so that there was no space at all between their bodies. He kissed him long and deep, ignorant to the fact that Iceland was lying stock still, doing nothing to return the gesture.

Eirikur worked his way further down, pepper kisses on Emil's neck, sucking possessive bruises on one shoulder before tracing his fingers gently over the scar that had formed when the bight had healed. "I'll make you happy, Emil. You are mine. And my possessions are always grateful."

He worked his way further down, and Iceland blanked his mind, returning to the happier times, when his family was alive, and they loved him in all the right ways. That way, he didn't feel what Other Iceland did to him. He never did.


End file.
